eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Heart of Treachery
from an iksar insurgent in Jarsath Wastes. It is an uncommon body drop. | next = Greed, Deceit and Destruction!| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Kill and loot in near . Xenur will spawn when someone on the quest approaches him. He must be killed once for each brigand in the group.Much easier to have full group and few others outside group to nuke or heal for the 85heroic^^^ #Turn in the head to Sulvin T. Smalls of the Far Seas Trading Company. He is on the docks in at #Talk to Noolie Drewb, standing on the docks next to Sulvin. Noolie sends you to the Fens of Nathsar. #Go to Riliss in and talk to Natoss the Seen . You must speak Satharian (Language Quest starts with ) and must have maximum (50,000) faction with Riliss. #Go to in , which is a large rock near the path to . As you approach the rock a caravan will spawn. The caravan consists of (85 ^^^) and four 85^^ friends. All are non-aggro. Slay the caravan to collect . The caravan must be killed once for each brigand in the group. If the caravan makes it to the door of it will run back to the starting point and eventually despawn. It can be respawned by approaching the rock again. #Take the crate to Noolie Drewb on the docks for your reward, is 5 platinum. #Speak to Sulvin T. Smalls on the docks again. He will send you on a search for "Havoc". You say, "Hail, Sulvin T. Smalls" Sulvin T. Smalls says to you, "Good Morning Name, you certainly have proven yourself resourceful. Perhaps you would like to take care of a personal matter for me?" You say to Sulvin T. Smalls, "I don't handle personal matters unless they give me personal gain." Sulvin T. Smalls says to you, "The personal gain you speak of will certainly be there. There is a matter I am willing to make exceptionally lucrative for you, should you decide to assist me?" You say to Sulvin T. Smalls, "See? Now that sounds like you're speaking my language again. Do tell, do tell!" Sulvin T. Smalls says to you, "I am looking for a family heirloom of great personal importance. Due to the fact that I am uncertain of its whereabouts, you will need to do some serious detective work. Honestly, I can not tell you anything more than it is called Havoc and it is a particularly important item to me. The compensation will be triple anything we have offered you previously." You say to Sulvin T. Smalls, "Honestly? You mean to tell me everything up till now has been less than truthful?" Sulvin T. Smalls says to you, "Absolutely not, it is just a manner of speaking. Look I'll tell you what. I will pay ten times what I paid you for the caravan job. I will not lie to you about the fact that this is going to be a great amount of work. This item is just a knick knack; it has no real importance to anyone but me for sentimental reasons." You say to Sulvin T. Smalls, "Did you say ten times? I think I can give it a look over for that. I'll let you know when I know something. So what is this item exactly?" Sulvin T. Smalls says to you, "If you really must know and it will help you move along faster, it is a painting and Havoc is either the title or the artist. I am unsure which. This will be part of your detective work." You say to Sulvin T. Smalls, "Got ya! Well, off I go." *Speak to Madame Dulcine the fortune teller in . Madame Dulcine is located in Somborn Village. You say, "Hail, Madame Dulcine" Madame Dulcine says to you, "Many visions have come to me; you seek personal gain for those who would not search themselves. I may tell you of what I know. However, I require ceremonial garbs." You say to Madame Dulcine, "Garbs? What exactly is a garb?" Madame Dulcine says to you, "One of those whom the gods speak through, one from those who find tranquility at rest, one that represents the immaterial essence and one of those who closely follow the stars. Bring these to me and you shall know what I know and understand that which I hope to make you understand. And before you ask! Because I am a fortune teller and I know you will! There is a gentleman who resides with the gnomes who may know something about garb acquisitions...be gone!" You say to Madame Dulcine, "Garbs! I am after garbs! Paying well for garbs! Meet me at CL tunnel.?" *You must now obtain four robes scattered throughout Norrath: Robe of the Oracle, Raiment of the Skywatcher, Garb of Souls, Keeper's Robe of Quiescence. You may talk to Melvin Pennysworth in Gnomeland Security to find out about the alternate means of acquiring the garbs. Note that the robes will only be harvestable if you talk to Melvin first! You say, "Hail, Melvin Pennysworth" Melvin Pennysworth says to you, "Greetings! How may I help you on this wonderfully fine day?" You say to Melvin Pennysworth, "I am looking for some specific Garbs! If you umm...know what I mean?" Melvin Pennysworth says to you, "Absolutely! What garbs are you looking for?" You say to Melvin Pennysworth, "Well, something like one of gods and speaking and through or something and something about tranquility at rest and something about a material girl! I think! Yeah!" Melvin Pennysworth says to you, "Oooh! You are looking for some very rare garbs indeed! Well all I can really tell you is that many of the Kunark dynasties have been know to keep certain garbs as trophies! Perhaps look there?" You say to Melvin Pennysworth, "Dynasties? You mean like families or groups or nasty horrible people who will kill me and eat me?" Melvin Pennysworth says to you, "Yup, that is what I mean! Good luck!" You say to Melvin Pennysworth, "Thanks?" #*Robe of the Oracle: Complete the heritage quest War and Wardrobe. If you have already completed the quest but lost the robe you can purchase another one from the Shady Swashbuckler on the Nektulos Forest docks. #*Raiment of the Skywatcher: Kill in Tenebrous Tangle to obtain. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional method for obtaining Raiment of the Skywatcher: clickable chest in Karnor's Castle behind Xalgoz gives you "A Tattered Raiment of the Skywatcher".'' #*Garb of Souls: Kill Zorv the Soulsnarer in Sanctum of the Scaleborn. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional method for obtaining Garb of Souls: go deep into Chardok past palace to the NPC that takes the books for the ring event. Give him the books and go down to the last room, the chest should be on a shelf on the far side of the room at 919, -66, 550. Books in round rooms can be pulled one at a time, then the Di'zok's cleared.'' #*Keeper's Robe of Quiescence: Kill the Keeper of Silence in Poet's Palace. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional Method :Head into Sebilis, go down towards VS area, there in the Praetors Barracks area is the box needed(52 -123 453).'' #Return the four robes to Madame Dulcine in Loping Plains. #Go to (commonly called Nek3) via the tomb entrance found behind the regular Nektropos Castle. Complete the tome collection quest for Tome:_Our_Lady_of_Betrayal. If you do not kill any named you will not have a lock out. #Head to (the original version) and go to The Chapel. There is a small tablet at the base of the altar, click it twice (for two different actions), and Kirstiana X'aphon will spawn to give you your update. She will then tell you that you must "commit an act of vengeance against those who would torture a traitor." #*You must have Tome:_Our_Lady_of_Betrayal completed and on you in order for Kirstiana X'aphon to speak with you. #Now head to Chardok and slay any heroic mob near the entrance to the zone to receive an update. The quest will then ask you to collect the following, which are found on level 80+ heroics in Chardok (they are uncommon body drops - you will have to kill a lot - also Court of Korucust di'zoks will give updates) #*Collect 40 claws from di'zok prey #*Collect 40 tails from di'zok prey #*Collect 40 beaks from di'zok prey #Return to Kirstiana X'aphon. You will then receive an in game mail. #Check your in game mail to find out that you need to travel to Teren's Grasp to meet Nai. He will be standing up top, near the ledge, across from the front entrance to the building. Kill Nai (85^^^) and his 3 friends (85^^) - You must hail him, at the end of his speech he will immediately attack with his thugs. He kicks. #Go to Charsis in Jarsath Wastes and complete the Vaults instance. You will loot an item from the final boss's chest ( ). #Return to Madame Dulcine the fortune teller in . #Travel to Skyfire Mountains to the Temple of the White Lady. Bring a group with you. Travel across the floating bridge to activate the next encounter by clicking on the icicle in the middle. Following that you will head across the elevator out again and there you will find (85^^^) and 3 85^^ (Greed, Lies and Deceit) in the middle, on the way back to the entrance. #Travel back to Nek Castle 1 and return to the Chapel, read the stone once again and follow the prompts. You will need to examine the stone in your inventory, and then click on the dimensional portal on the ground. ie the bag that used to be in your inventory. #Congratulations on completing your heroic version of Havoc. Rewards *